


Three's A Crowd

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Soft Noctis Lucis Caelum, fat reader, happy crying, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The princess feels really sick
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> __________  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

She knows something is wrong when she wakes up with Noctis—the cat, not the man—sitting on her plump stomach, giving her a confused expression and a hearty chirp. Princess ___________ leans up to scratch the sleek black feline behind the ears, and the nausea hits like a wave. The cat bounds away as she throws off the covers and barely makes it in time to the bathroom, face buried in the porcelain bowl, hair hanging low. She vomits for what feels like a ridiculously long time, and then she sits back on her haunches, groaning, throat now stinging raw with bile. ___________ sheds her nightie instantly and steps into the shower, letting scalding hot water run over her until she’s red and pruned and clean. She brushes her teeth and looks into the mirror. 

Even after cleaning up, she still feels like shit. The color of her face is off in the wake of the morning sickness, and the ache in her heavy breasts hits her like a ton of bricks. She feels like crying, honestly, and she’s not sure why—she's felt this way for a few weeks. And the cat has been sitting on her big, soft belly more often than not when she and the prince climb into bed. She sighs again and opens the cabinet under the sink, fumbling for the small box that has been in the bathroom since she and Noct have been engaged. 

Noctis, the human, stirs in his sleep when he feels the loss of warmth in his big, oversize bed. He’s in that lucid state between sleeping and dreams, but a loud retching sound brings him to full consciousness. He blinks in the pitch black of the room, sleep-crusted eye registering the faint sliver of light from the cracked bathroom door. The sound stops and then the shower runs for a ridiculously long time. When that’s over, he hears rustling in boxes, and the sound of urine hitting the toilet. 

His namesake cat meows loudly at him, and doesn’t stop until Noctis grunts with effort into heaving himself out of bed and padding on bare feet to the bathroom. The cat follows. 

“Hey,” he says as he looks at his fat, naked princess on the can. He blinks in silence a few times when she doesn’t answer, finally registering the small white stick that she’s holding and looking at with misty eyes. 

She looks up, and even through her sickly complexion, the red around her eyes, she smiles wide and beautiful, and Noctis falls in love all over again. “Hey baby,” she rasps, clearing her throat after. “I, uh...” she holds out the pregnancy test to him and wipes herself and flushes the toilet. 

“What...!” Noctis swipes the test from her and there, in unmistakable clarity, is a positive result. “You’re...we’re...!” His stormy blue eyes go wide and his jaw drops. He chokes out, “You’re _pregnant._ ” 

The princess nods and pats her bare tummy. “Royal heir, right here,” she chuckles. “I, uh. Guess I need to get dressed and make a doctor’s appointment.” 

“I’m calling Ignis,” Noctis says through quiet, happy tears. “Fuck anything that was on the schedule today.” 

Later, Noctis, the princess, and his entire royal retinue are crammed into the little room, where ___________ is lying on a bed with her shirt up, and the ultrasound is currently the focus of four very emotional men. 

“You’re about eight weeks,” says the kindly doctor, moving the cool device around her stomach, clear jelly trailing it like a snail gliding over pavement. “Of course we won’t know the sex of the young highness for several more weeks. But I’m prescribing you some high-dosage prenatal vitamins, and a strict eating and activity plan. Of course, no heavy lifting.” 

“We wouldn’t dream of letting her lift a finger,” says Ignis softly, looking at the former cleaning girl with a quiet fondness. 

“We’re gonna be _uncles_ ,” coos Prompto, clapping his best friend on the shoulder. “Noct , buddy. This is so amazing. A _baby_.” He looks to the fuzzy monochrome screen and bites his lip, sighing. 

The doctor smiles and prints out the small ultrasound picture, wiping the princess’ tummy of the clear gel and helping her get dressed again. Noctis and his wife look at the picture, which is nothing more than a tiny speck in the womb, but the prince glows with pride. He looks up to Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio. “And so, five becomes six,” he laughs, tears forming in his eyes. Gladio catches him first as he sobs happy tears into his shield’s broad chest. 


End file.
